Chomp-Out at the O.K. Corral
Plot This episode starts with the Pac Family taking a weekend drive out in the desert however they quickly realize that their car is about to run out of gas. At first they believe there is no gas station near by until Pac-Baby notices that there is a Ghost Town nearby, but Pac Man seems unsure about going until Pepper states that Pac-Baby has never seen an old ghost town in the wild west and that they should go, so Pac Man eventually agrees to go. Not far away, the Ghost Monsters have their younger cousin named Dinky who is staying with them for the weekend, however Dinky is not enjoying his time with them and complains about wanting an ice-cream cone. Clyde is annoyed with Dinky's complaining and asks why they are having to bring him with them and tells there is no way of getting an ice-cream cone where they are at, however Blinky spots the Ghost Town and saids that they could possibly have an ice-cream cone there, Clyde agrees and claims they should go check it out. Pac Man and his family have arrived at the town but there are no gas stations in sight. Pac Man wonders if this the place where Wild Pac Herb and the Ghost Brothers had a chomp out at the O.K. Corral. Pac-Baby finds a horse, but Pepper warns him that the horse might be wild and tells him to be careful, but Pac Man tells that he learned to ride horses and tries to ride it, but the horse bucks him off on some cactus and Pac-Baby must remove the thorns on his backside. Nearby the Ghost Monsters have arrived, Blinky begins to wonder why Ghosts are not in appearing if this is a Ghost Town, and Clyde argues with him about it and wonders if he is calling them chickens, Pinky also wonders if the Wild Pac Herb and the Ghost Brothers had been here, but the conversation is interrupted by Dinky who is still complaining about not having an ice-cream cone, so Inky attempts to distract Dinky by giving him a horse ride, at first this seems to work, until Dinky wears out Inky and pulls out a rope to tie him up and continues to complain. The Ghost Monsters continue to look around until they spot the Pac Family and decided to plan an attack. Pac Man and the family find a saloon and want to get a Pac-Cola, but the Ghost Monsters show up. Inky plays the piano, then he turns around and waves at Pac Man and the others. Pinky acts as a bar server and slides Pac-Cola at Pac Man, causing it to splash over him, leaving Pac Man angry and tells him to watch it, so Pinky again slides another Pac-Cola towards Pac Man and literally watches it move across the table and splash on Pac Man. Pac Man is now angry with the mischief of the Ghost Monsters and claims thats the last straw, but Blinky claims that it's not the last straw and dumps a box of straws on Pac Man because Blinky said that there are "a plenty more straws left". Pepper decided that they need to chomp the Ghost Monsters to make them stop, so she pulls out Power Pellets which are quickly taken by Sue to prevent them from chomping them. Clyde comes in with Dinky behind him, telling him to watch him. Pac Man attempts to flee and manages to hide behind a curtain with Pepper, however Pac-Baby is not with them, so they leave to find him. Clyde has Dinky try to chomp Pac-Baby, but before Dinky is given a chance, Pac-Baby chomps him after eating Power Pellets from his bottle, leaving Dinky's eyes to float around and crying and giving the Pac Family a chance to flee. Clyde scolds Dinky for his failure, but Sue ask him to give Dinky another chance. The Pac Family run to a bank to find Power Pellets, which they do by looking in a vault, but the Ghost Monsters find them and take the Power Pellets away from them and keep them cornered. Pac-Baby gives the family an idea of disguising themselves as ghost monsters after he puts a purple bag on him. The plan works for a moment, until Clyde begins to realize that it was a trick so they turn back to find the Pac Family. The Pac Family then finds a train and rides it while being followed by the Ghost Monsters in their train. Finally the Pac-Train runs out of steam and is chomped by the Ghost train, making the chase back on foot. They are finally cornered at the OK Corral where the Ghost Monsters and the Pac Family (obviously sans Pac-Baby and Dinky) agree on a chomp-out...before Pac-Man and Pepper decide to run, leaving Dinky and Pac-Baby alone. Dinky still wants an ice cream cone, which Pac-Baby gives to him, who soon after gives the baby a bag of Power Pellets. Pac-Baby eats them and is thanked by his parents and Pac-Man says he couldn't "chomp" it better himself. To the Ghost Monsters, Dinky is glad to have his ice cream cone and says he and Pac-Baby are going to the beach and asks if they want to come. The Ghost Monsters' eyeballs are terrified and fly off with Dinky shrugging his arms. Category:TV series Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes